913universefandomcom-20200214-history
913 Universe Wiki:Location Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Locations } | } | } | } | } | }}} | }} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Unknown } Location } | }|;}} | ;}}| }|;}};}} | }- }=0}} |Expression}} | }Category: } | Earth- }Category:Earth- } }} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}};|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}};|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}};|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}};|4}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Galaxies | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Sectors | Sector }Category:Sector } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Star Systems | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Planets | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Continent | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }}}Category:Countries | }}}| }}} }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:States | new york=New York State| }}}| }new york=New York State| }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Provinces | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Cities | }}}| } }}} }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Counties | }Category: } }} }} } | } | }} | }Category:Locales | }Category: } }} }} Demographics Government } } } } Characteristics Destruction } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Quote Source Needed }} }} | } | } }} }} } } | } | History of location is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Location Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} }|[[Category: }]]}}Category:Templated Articles } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed | }} | Category:Image Needed }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Location History Needed }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Image2 = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Galaxy = GALAXY | StarSystem = STAR SYSTEM | Planet = PLANET | Country = COUNTRY | City = CITY | State = STATE ( OR PROVINCE ) | Province = PROVINCE ( OR STATE ) | Locale = LOCALE | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Population = POPULATION | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | PointsOfInterest = POINTS OF INTEREST | Residents = RESIDENTS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Destruction = APPEARANCE OF FINAL DESTRUCTION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Nation-State | Image = | Image2 = | OfficialName = | Aliases = | Universe = | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Continent = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Universe = | Galaxy = | Sector = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | County = | Locale = | Coordinates = | Inhabitants = | Demonym = | Language = | Religion = | GovernmentType = | gov1tit = | gov1 = | gov2tit = | gov2 = | gov3tit = | gov3 = | gov4tit = | gov4 = | Legislature = | UpperHouse = | LowerHouse = | Capital = | LargestCity = | Area = | Population = | Currency = | GDP = | HDI = | HistoryText = | Geography = | DemographicsText = | Government = | Economy = | Infrastructure = | Culture = | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PointsOfInterestHeader = DEFAULT : Points Of Interest | ResidentsHeader = DEFAULT : Residents | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References | Fictional = If location is fictional enter "yes" otherwise leave blank Note * The 'Characteristics' header within the infobox will only appear if a value is set for 'Dimensions'. * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty syntax? __NOEDITSECTION__